Organizations strive to ensure secure and convenient user access to services and accounts. With the proliferation of identity theft and the growing emphasis on convenience, organizations are forced to find a balance between sufficient security procedures and accessibility of services/accounts. Many systems sacrifice convenience and efficiency of use for security measures, such as by requesting authentication information several times during the course of an interaction with the user. As such, techniques are needed that provide for improved security without sacrificing ease of use and time for the customer.